


Goodbye

by gayporn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Harry, Daddy Harry, Daddy Louis, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Pregnant Harry, Sad, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Top Louis, i don't know what else to tag fuck, i guess lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporn/pseuds/gayporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry's about to have his and Louis' first baby and Louis may or may not be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

_“Goodbye.”_

 

Harry jolted awake from a sleepy slumber, eyes drowsy and slow but his heart paced fast within his chest. Immediately, he felt a lump of sorrow stuck under the vocal chords of his throat and turned around to see Louis sleeping softly. His features were innocent and lovely at the strike of midnight, slightly highlighted by the glistening moon that slipped through their windows.

 

_Just a nightmare…_

 

Harry turned over with a hand pressed to the base of his tummy to make sure it was done safely and faced Louis’ sleeping form. He really loved Louis this way and it warmed his heart to hear his tiny snores, the click of his tongue, and ruffling of hair against pillow covers. It was artistic, well anything Louis does was artistic. From taking responsibility, working left and right to make sure Harry’s happy, content, and healthy. The thing is… Harry's  _pregnant_ and this was their first baby together after _ages_ of trying months in regards to their marriage and Louis wanted to make sure and _is_ sure that everything will go as planned and _nothing_ will ever get in the way of him and holding the piece of _art_ both him and Harry made together. Absolutely _nothing._

 

A steady breath leaves Harry’s mouth and he pushes his hair back, wipes a bit of sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, and curls in closer to Louis’ body as much as he can and into the depths of his chest where he could hear his steady heartbeat.

 

Nuzzled in Harry whispers, lips gentle and soft against the tan skin, “ _I love you so much_.”

 

 _So fucking much_ …

 

Harry knows Louis’ asleep and probably didn’t hear, but his skin rose goosebumps and cheeks went red as soon as he felt Louis’ arm wrap around his body and down to his waist to tug him closer.

 

Louis’ asleep of course, but as if it were automatic and a _must_ , “Love you too, baby. Always.”

 

Harry’s eyes went shut and maybe it’s the hormones again, but he couldn’t help but tear up because Louis’ always there. _Always_.

 

Until he isn’t.

 

_Thirty Weeks pregnant…_

 

“Niall stop eating the pastries I worked hard on those!” Harry whimpered and crossed his arms over his chest which were so _fucking_ sore and it’s probably because he’s _huge_ and could pop any day now, but anyway he was pretty _pissed_ , “Make them yourself you twit and stop eating mine!”

 

The blonde just rolled his eyes and took another pastry from a dark brown tupperware, “Not my fault they’re incredible, quit whining.”

 

It’s evening and Harry just wanted to work in peace, but of course Niall just had to ruin that. Louis was out there working while Harry’s here trying to make some pastries for the man so he could come home, rest, and maybe cuddle while eating, but _Niall_ just loves to fuck things up.

 

“I didn’t ask for your fucking ass to eat the pastries _I_ made for _Louis_ .” Harry muttered and fuck he was mad, shit. _Shit_ .

Niall was standing on the other side of the large granite center table so he was safe, but pissing off a pregnant man was simply asking for _death_. He lowered a half eaten pastry and began to walk backward, “I- You’re right. S-”

 

“ _Damn_ it Niall! If you’ll stop fucking eating at least finish the piece you stole! Who’s going to fucking eat your half eaten pastry!” Harry yelled and, _fuck_ , his head started to hurt, he needed to calm down.

 

Quickly, Niall sensed his distress, “Harry?” Forgetting about the whole dilemma he walked towards the pregnant male who had a hand pressed tightly against the base of his large stomach and another hand over his forehead, “Harry, fuck, are you okay?”

 

The other, who was evidently panting now, just groaned in annoyance, “What did I say about cursing around me what if the baby-” Niall startled back as he watched Harry gasp out a yelp of pain, “ _shit fuck._ ”

 

“Yeah what if the baby hears.” Niall grumbled and took a hold of him, “Harry come on sit down you're not looking too good.”

 

“I-I’m fine. Just tired all of a sudden and- and I just- _fuck_.” Harry’s eyes immediately went shut, lips sucks in between chattering teeth, and toes curled in, to somehow reduce the surge of pain that strikes his body.

 

“Harry, Harry fuck are you-”

 

“I am certainly _not_ , Niall.” Harry muttered, “I am not going into labor, the baby is just trying to practice some kick sessions before coming out just let me sit the fuck down.”

 

_Jeez._

 

“Okay, okay should I call Louis? You know to tell him? He’ll be worried shitless if he sees you like this and I didn't tell him anything.”

 

“No! He's stressed enough with work can you just let me sit in the fucking living room.” Harry ordered.

 

“Okay, okay Christ.” Niall held Harry’s hand and tried to not comment when the other squeezed incredibly tight to the point where he couldn't even feel.

 

➖

 

Louis was in trouble, deep fucking trouble. He got fired, _again._

 

“ _Fuck_.”

 

Louis stood outside of a car dealership where he previously worked in just few minutes before until he was called in by the head office and was told “it was great having you work for us Louis, but because…” Blah blah blah. _Bullshit._

 

“ _What am I going to tell Harry_ ?” Was the first thought that popped into his head, _what was_ he going to tell Harry? That he got fired from the only stable job he has that barely had them going on alright? He couldn't fucking do that, not when there's a baby inside him and that any potential stress could cause both his baby and husband to go under harm.

 

He was fucked, Louis was fucking _fucked._ There were bills needed to be paid, appointments to fulfill, food to be made, and he was the only one bringing the income. Harry couldn’t work and even if he weren't pregnant anymore he had a baby to handle now, _their_ baby that deserved the best… However can Louis fulfill that? Will he be able to find another job soon? Soon enough? Before Harry could find out? Most likely not.

 

 _Most likely not_.

 

Louis was standing in front of his car and well fuck he needs to pay the rest of that too by next week and he was hopeful on getting his next paycheck for that but guess _what_ he's damn jobless and he's just _fucked._

 

Louis never cried, not really. Unless it was when he had accidentally yelled at Harry and left the boy a pouty mess for hours, but most of the time he was the tough one around the house that had things done and made sure to be there for himself and Harry. Nothing should be lacking under their household and even though things were a bit picky and small, as long as it made Harry happy he could deal with it.

 

Now though, there were actual tears in his eyes beside this feeling of helplessness was like some strong vile drug that pumped into his veins and stung his heart every few seconds. It had his chest burn, his heart burn, his eyes burn and soon he found himself standing there crying. There were sniffles and first which then turned into coughing and then lastly _sobbing_ :

 

“ _What am I going to do?!_ ” Louis cried and cried…

 

And cried.

 

➖

 

Harry must have fallen asleep or something because the room felt hot and he was lied down into the sofa of his and Louis’ small living room area. His back began to ache a fucking lot and he felt really wet…

 

_Wait._

 

Wet?

 

Harry's eyes snapped open in a flash and gasped as his thighs moved and felt the slip and slosh of liquid between his thighs which were somewhat drying up on the felt texture of their sofa.

 

 _Fuck fuck fuck_.

 

“Niall?!” Harry screamed. _Please tell me he didn't fucking leave-_

 

“Harry!” The voice returned which seemed to be a bit distanced from Harry's location but Niall was there nonetheless thank fuck, “Harry?!”

 

Footsteps echoed through the small hallway of the little home, which led to a pair of bedrooms, soon the other was standing where Harry laid on the couch grabbing his surroundings to squeeze on with heavy pants.

 

“Harry-”

 

“ _Ah- fuck._ ”

 

“Holy-”

 

“N-Niall I think-”

 

“Are you going into labor?!” Niall screamed, “Shit did your water break-”

 

Why does that white bitch talk _so damn much_?

 

“No- _ah_ \- Niall I just decided to fucking baptize myself on my couch - _fuck_.” Shit shit it must've broken in his sleep a while ago because he could feel those nasty labor pains take effect.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Niall can you _PLEASE_ fucking call Louis!” Harry shouted and yelped as the pain began to grow and shit their baby was kicking like a fighter in there.

 

“H-Holy shit.” _Harry's going to give birth_. “But, but you're going into labor I need to take you to the hospital-”

 

“Fucking call Louis damn it!”

 

Just like that Niall went into his pocket to grab his phone but Harry shouted louder and louder as he pressed the numbers on his phone and soon he found himself dialing the ambulance’s number instead of Louis’ because Harry’s in pain and he has to get him to the hospital or Louis will have his head.

 

➖

 

Louis’ hands were shaking over the rigged steering wheel and his lips were probably red from the constant swipe of his tongue with an added bit of biting from his teeth.

 

_I'm jobless._

 

Harry's pregnant and he needed to make sure he was stable at least until their beautiful baby was born just so he could have all their hospital issues completed because Harry and their baby was his number one priority, but now…

 

The road was fairly empty, but had some cars slide here and there. His heart in his chest throbbed with disappointment and shame because Louis was so fucking _useless_ and couldn't even hold down the damn job. He knew it was coming, _knew_ it when the people there would look at him funny as though they were scrutinizIng his presence.

 

And it just had to blow up on him _now._

 

Bloody hell.

 

These thoughts, his head was hurting now with a pain he couldn't explain and God he was so fucking upset and sad at the same time. His eyes were blurred with exiles of tension to the point where he could physically feel the disembodiment of his mind and focus on the road.

 

_Bills to be paid._

_Baby to take care of._

_Bills to be paid._

_How to tell Harry._

_Jobless._

_Hopeless._

_Helpless._

 

Louis wasn't even prepared and probably never will be because how the fuck is he supposed to find another job without it killing his bank account and keeping it under Harry’s stress radar.

 

He couldn't stop crying and as he sobbed he heard his phone ring and turned in a flash to see it was from Niall.

 

_Shit. Did something happen? Please fuck no, not right now._

 

Louis, Louis you _idiot_.

 

With the stress, loss of focus, and attempt to reach the phone he hadn't noticed that the right of his foot was pressing a little harder on the gas than it should be and when he was about to answer there were screams at all ends of an intersection when suddenly all went black with the echoing sound of a …

 

_Crash._

 

_➖_

 

“Harry he's not answering the phone-”

 

“Call him fucking _again_!” Harry choked out.

 

They made it to the hospital as fast as they could with a simple (not really) sound of Harry screaming along the way. Niall was a by pissed that Harry was using him to get all that angry labor pain out of him, but he's going to give birth so there's no room for him to complain.

 

Niall dialed again, but faced the same results, “Harry it just goes to voicemail. Louis’ probably at work-”

 

“I'm about to give birth to a _baby_ and Louis will fucking blow up his job if he wasn't able to come here, he can't just _ah shit_ not come. Fucking call him!” Harry reasoned.

 

“Harry-”

 

“I will not let this baby out until Louis’ here-”

 

“Oh yes you will.”

 

Both Harry’s and Niall’s head shot towards the direction of the hospital room’s door where a man much taller than both in a lab coat came in.

 

Niall looked back at the man, “You are-”

 

“Mr. Willson, Harry’s doctor and I'm here to assist in the process of Harry’s labor.” The doctor smiled and looked at both males who looked equally tired, “We need to be able to get into the surgery room as soon as possible otherwise of we delay any longer it may cause complications to both the carrier and the child.”

 

“I-I want my husband here please-” Harry begged.

 

“I’m sorry Mr. Styles, but-”

 

“It’s Tomlinson-Styles.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Harry gulped and tried to keep his temper in check, he couldn't lash out in his doctor too, “I-I’m Mr. _Tomlinson-_ Styles.”

 

“Oh? Sincere apologies, okay but we can't wait any longer because if you want this baby to survive we need to get ready as soon as possible.”

 

“Harry, please listen to the doctor.” Niall begged, “I'll try to reach him, but he’ll fucking kill me if I was here and something happened to you.”

 

Harry’s head was stuffed with emotions and decision making, but with a sigh of defeat, “Okay, okay fuck just help me get this baby out-”

 

Because _damn_ it was hurting real bad down there.

 

➖

 

“Nurse! Nurse! His oxygen level is dropping we need that mask on him now!”

 

“Got it, Doc. How much longer till we reach the hospital?”

 

“Not much longer, we need him breathing and there's too much blood loss going on. Shit.”

 

“I'll pressure on the wounds, we’ll reach as soon as we can.”

 

 _So many voices. Why were there so many voices_?

 

Louis’ mind was in pain, screamed even though his body couldn't move an inch because it felt like he was stabbed numerous times on the most sensitive parts on his body.

Then again, _shit_ , he crashed into something or must have because the last thing he remembered was driving and now there's this paralyzingly pain all across his body.

 

“Stay with us son.”

 

_Who were these people talking?_

 

“Nurse get ready to get down and get the stretcher down we’re almost here.”

 

“Alright.”

 

➖

 

“We made a bet.” Harry choked, shit these contractions weren't getting any better.

 

“What?” Niall asked.

 

They were in a new room now getting ready for the operation theatre and Harry couldn't help, but felt strangely hurt inside as though a piece of him were fading. Then again, it could just be the rise and fall of his hormones.

 

“W-We made a bet. We have no idea what the baby’s going to be.” Harry huffed, “I feel like we’re going to have a baby girl and he just denied and said- said we’re having a boy for sure.”

 

Niall tuned in and nodded to every word Harry said and gladly noticed that all this talking was helping the boy stay at ease from all these labor pains that were beating the hell out of him.

 

“Oh. What else?”

 

“I laughed a bit told him he’s wrong. We’ll have a baby girl and he said- he said no it’s a boy.” Harry could feel himself almost in tears again, “Said if- if anything happened to him I shouldn't cry because- because our baby boy would be just like him and he’ll be there to protect me when he can't. I-I don't know why he said that but it scared me a bit.”

 

“Louis’ just being a hopeful prat like he is.” Niall stated.

 

“Were you- did you call him again?” Harry questioned.

 

“He isn't answering his phone I tried, Harry. Are the contractions getting-”

 

“ _Sweet mother of Jesus!_ ” Harry screeched and his head shot back against fluffed pillows with a hiss.

 

“Yeah never mind.”

 

➖

 

“Check his pulse is it dropping?”

 

“Slightly, shit, he’s losing more blood is there internal bleeding?”

 

“Not sure-”

 

“Wait we’re here we must take him in immediately!”

 

Louis’ body was still sore and he wasn't sure he could breathe but thankfully there was an oxygen mask placed over his mouth and he felt a little better, well at least he hoped.

 

“Make sure you contact one of his emergency contacts we need one of them to come in and fill in the formalities.”

 

“Sure doc.”

 

➖

 

“Alright, Mr. Tomlinson-Styles,” Mr. Wilson seemed to have mentally patted himself on the back because he smiled to know he hadn't slipped, “The operation room is ready and we need to take you in and we’ll be getting you your baby very soon.”

 

“I want Louis here, where is he?” Harry whimpered, “He’ll miss our baby’s birth-”

 

“Hopefully he will be here soon, but for now, we need you calm. Your baby will be making their appearance sooner or later and we need you to relax.” The doctor instructed, “We’ll be taking you there now after we run a few simple tests to make sure things are on top.”

 

“I just want Louis here, _please_ .” Harry begged, “Niall did you _call_ him-”

 

“I tried Harry, he isn't answering his phone. You know he’s busy, Harry, and this all just happened out of the blue, cut him some slack,” said Niall, “Let the doctor do what he needs to if you want the baby safe.”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts Harry.”

 

“Please, Mr. Horan, thank you for helping, but try to reduce the amount of stress that's implemented on that topic. We don't want him to freak out, please.”

 

Niall only scoffed a bit with a murmur of, “Yeah okay.”

 

Mr. Wilson smiled, “Alright, let's go have a baby!”

 

➖

 

“His pulse is dropping we need him in the ICU _now_!” One of the doctors shouted and ordered his assistants to immediately pull down the stretcher out of the ambulance.

 

Each of them were rushing and determined to save the man who was literally crushed with blood spewed across multiple parts of his body. There's internal bleeding as well and horrifically his blood pressure began to slip as well. Louis kept breathing through, soft and struggled, but he kept breathing.

 

_Harry._

 

That was the first thought that came to him as soon as he felt a little strength to think again.

 

_Is Harry okay?_

 

Why did Niall call him? He told him to call if anything went wrong and yeah Louis’ looking like a real wreck right now, but something's happening and he isn't there for Harry right at this moment. Louis isn't there for Harry when he probably needed Louis and he just feels terrible lying here like a vegetable. Everything was a mess and he cried a little behind lazy eyes because he just needs to be beside Harry.

 

 _Please, God, tell me Harry's okay_.

 

“Quickly he’s dropping get him in now!”

 

The sounds of clattering metal and screams of orders echoed throughout the vicinity and gentle but firm, the doctors were taking his body out and rushed into the hospital. Quickly, multiple workers were on the case and had made sure to go ahead and contact whoever they can as soon as possible. One of those of whom they were able to contact was one of the victim’s friends which was Liam Payne. With shuttering hands people god the job done from left and right as the doctor followed along with the stretcher to take the body in.

 

What was probably a stunning and heart wrenching, yet gone unnoticed moment was when Louis’ body was being taken in, Harry’s was taken out and on the move to the operation theatre. Niall was beside Harry panicking because the moment the doctor began the move, Harry’s contractions went worse and he was _screaming_ now.

 

“Harry, Harry please, please relax.” Niall coached and held his hand, rubbed on his skin to somehow settle the pain, “Please, it’ll be over soon.” Niall doesn't know what Harry’s going through, but it is evident that this whole series of pain was killing Harry and it made _him_ feel awful that he couldn't do much to help.

 

Harry simply cried and his grip tightened in Niall’s hand, “It _it hurts so much_ . I-I need _Louis. Where is he_?”

 

Little did he know they just passed him, passed the man that's _fighting_ for his life and thought the same thing, _where’s Harry._

 

Niall sniffled and shook his head, “I-I don't know Harry.

 

“We’ll be taking him in now, don't worry son. After some anesthesia, Harry should be able to relax a bit,” said Mr. Wilson.

 

“Okay. Okay I'll be out here in the waiting room?” Niall suggested and the other nodded.

 

“Yeah sure and see if you could get a hold of his husband? We need him here because the stress that Harry is going through is obviously coming from the fact that he isn't here. We need him to stay calm.”

 

“Yeah, I'll try again.”

 

“Don't worry, he’s having a baby.”

 

➖

 

“ _Clear!_ ”

 

Things were _not_ looking good as soon as they entered the room Louis’ body began to convulse.

 

“He’s stressing out we need him to be _calm_.” The doctor quaked and sent in another shock in order to stop the ventricular fibrillation.

 

“Have we gotten a hold of a contact?”

 

“Yes, Mr. Payne is on his way.”

 

“We need another shock now!”

 

➖

 

Niall sat outside of the operation theatre and he might have sweat a little more than he should, but he was really confused. He tried to call Louis once more, but his phone wouldn't go through and now he’s worried. Maybe he’s a bit too busy that he couldn't answer? But he’ll be missing out on the birth of his first baby.

 

“Shit.” He whispered and face palmed into his hands, “Answer the fucking phone, _Louis_.”

 

➖

 

“Where is he?!”

 

In seconds the hallway of the hospital was jumbled with a shout coming from a brunette make, a bit tall, with brown eyes. He ran, _ran_ to the registry table.

 

“I've been contacted that Louis Tomlinson was in an accident. I'm here, where the hell is he?” Liam demanded.

 

“You must be Liam Payne?” Some nurse with a ragged looking face asked.

 

“Yes yes, I now tell me what room number!”

 

She nodded and clicked onto the computer keyboard, “Room 245 second floor and down the left of the hall.”

 

Liam nodded, left a small thank you and ran to the elevator where he pounded on the second floor, “ _What the fuck_.”

 

Louis got into an _accident_ and shit, he’s in the ICU unit. Does Harry know? Probably not if he isn't here. Good, the man was pregnant and knowing him the thought of Louis undergoing _any_ pain can _kill_ him.

 

“Please be okay Louis, please.”

 

➖

 

_He’s not okay._

 

Liam was outside of where the action was taking place and his eyes were swelled with tears. Louis was _not okay_. He looked terrible and swollen, gashes over his body that were bandaged tight. Tubes going in and out of his body like he were put on display for a scientific experiment.

 

“ _Louis_ .” He whispered, face planted against the glass as he watched, “ _Please_.”

 

But he was shaking and doctors were yelling, but he couldn't tell what the were saying? What are they saying? Before he could barge in a hand was put on his back and he turned to see one of the doctors looking at him.

 

“You're Liam Payne-yes? Have you completed all the formalities?” The doctor asked.

 

“Oh no I haven't, listen, is he okay? How the hell did this happen what-”

 

“Mr. Payne, please calm down our doctors are doing the best they can. Please sit in the waiting room and complete the formalities.” Urged the man and handed Liam a stack of papers bounded by a clipboard, “Payment can be made yes? He needs to undergo surgery.”

 

“Yes, I’ll pay just please please do as much as you can he’s supposed to be a dad soon.” Liam mumbled, “ _Please.”_

 

“We’re trying.”

 

➖

 

Minutes passed and the clock continued its obnoxious chant of tick tock tick tock. However, time felt like it came to a stop. On one hand, a life was on its way, while on the other a life may or may not end. It terrifies the sanctum of faith, but both ends have no idea what they're fighting for and who's going to lose.

 

Niall was seated at the far end of the waiting room, a bit distanced from the operation theatre area. His lips were pressed against curled knuckles and eyes shut in anticipation. He waited and waited for the cry to be made and for Harry to come out with a baby happy and healthy. Louis _still_ hasn't answered his phone and he is a bit worried, but right now he’s with Harry and praying for the healthy outcome.

 

Liam who was just a couple feet away had no idea of Niall’s presence. His mind already occupied by Louis’ current condition. His hands were shaking and he tried his best to not let his tears slip onto the inky papers.

 

_He needs to be okay. Please be okay._

 

Few seconds more and a decision only an unknown force can make will be taken. Both Liam and Niall were stressed and soon they looked up above to see the operation theater of their designated locations come to a stop. A light was switched, which meant that the doctors’ tasks have come to an end.

 

Both males went up to take information of the situation and as fate has it, they bumped into each other letting out surprised gasps of, “Liam?!” “Niall what-”

 

That ended with, “Oh no.”

 

➖

 

_A cry broke out that signified the birth of a new life, “a baby boy!” The doctor shouted while another life ended with the cold sound of a beep….._

 

➖

 

“Is he waking up?”

 

“I don't know, maybe we should go.”

 

“What do we tell him, Niall, _fuck_.”

 

“I-I don't know. I don't know, Liam.”

 

 _Tell me?_ Harry was still hazy and drugged, but his body started to regain its senses. Tell him what, though? He whimpered a little to signify he’s waking up and could hear small shocked gasps.

 

“ _Niall_?” He croaked, “I-Is it over?”

 

Harry opened his eyes slowly and groaned as the light hit his tired ones. _My baby_.

 

“Harry-”

 

“Where’s my baby?” Harry asked immediately and was about to panic until he turned to see inside the little crib was a little creation bundled up in a blue and white blanket, “Oh my _god._ ”

 

Harry was still tired, tired as _hell_ , but he came through and he couldn't believe their baby was _right_ there. Perfectly healthy and sleeping, a little living thing that he and Louis made together.

 

Oh right, _Louis_.

 

“Wait, wait where's Louis?” Harry asked and this time he felt his strength return now, “Niall-” his eyes were wide in surprise though to see Liam standing there looking quite disturbed, “Liam? Why's Liam here. I mean, no, more the merrier, but where’s Louis?”

 

Both males were quiet, as though they were trying to hide something and it scared Harry a bit. He got up to his bum now (made sure he didn't pressure too much since he was just out of surgery a few hours ago) and glanced at his baby, “Louis’ better be here. Is he at the snack area? He’s going to be so psyched to see it's a boy. Or does he know? Can't believe I lost.” He giggled a little, fond etched into his features, “Well? Why are you all just standing there? Where’s Louis? Bring him!”

 

“Uh. Harry.” Niall spoke up first when he noticed Liam looked like he was about to undergo a death trial, “You need to be calm for me okay.”

 

“Why? I'm happy! I want Louis here to see the baby with me. Did he miss out everything? Oh just wait when I see him-”

 

“Harry, Harry please _. Promise_ me you'll be calm,” Niall repeated.

 

“What the hell is it?” Harry demanded and carried on to approach his baby, to hold this little work of _art_.

 

“He’s dead.”

 

_Silence._

 

“He’s what?” Harry asked, unsure he heard correctly because this anesthesia was probably causing him to hallucinate or maybe he was still in surgery and some fucking nightmare was going on.

 

Niall sighed and Liam began to sob, “He’s dead Harry. I’m sorry, we’re sorry. H-He was on his way home and got, g-got into a crash and they tried everything they can and he- he’s gone.” Liam cried harder and both were breaking, but Harry sat there confused and slightly shocked.

 

“Is this some kind of fucking _joke_.” Harry threatened, “Am I still in surgery because I swear if you two are-”

 

“He’s not lying Harry.” Liam visibly shook as he spoke, held onto the wall behind him, “Louis’, Louis’ _no more_.”

 

Harry didn't understand, couldn't piece it together because here he was with his and Louis’ baby, _their_ baby boy and now he’s being told that Louis’ no longer here for _him._

 

“You two are fucking lying.” Harry muttered, “I can't believe I call you guys friends and here you are telling me the father of _our_ baby isn’t here to hold him? You two are _disgusting._ ”

 

Niall and Liam would be offended, but they aren't. They _can't._ Harry didn't understand, denied that Louis is dead. That Louis is just a few halls down under a white blanket with his heart stopped and eyes cold and closed shut.

 

“Harry, you need to accept-”

 

“I want you two fucking _out_!” Harry screamed which immediately had the little baby next to him break out a cry, “Get out! I want Louis here! I want to fucking see him!”

 

“Harry he’s-”

 

“Shut the fuck up!”

 

The baby began to cry in large breaths now, kicking little by little as the room aura intensified.

 

“Harry please _, please_ ,” Niall begged, but was stopped by Liam.

 

“Let’s go. We can show Harry, but right now he’s not stable we need to _go._ ”

 

Harry ignored their presence now and turned to tend his baby, the baby they haven't named yet because he’s waiting for Louis to burst through the door. To prove to Niall and Liam _wrong_ and laugh at Harry’s face while shouting, “ _I told you so! It's a baby boy now pay up!_ ”

 

But time is passing and none of that is happening…

 

➖

 

Both Niall and Liam left the room for about thirty minutes to talk to the doctors that treated Harry and Louis. There were more sobs shared and hugging with sorrows and worries.

 

Harry continued to wait and wait in his room, mind screaming that Louis will be here while his heart felt empty as though it lost a large vessel that pumped its vibrancy. The baby would not stop crying even though he fed and cuddled him, he just would not _stop_ crying.

 

“It’s okay, pumpkin, daddy’s going to come soon promise.” Harry whispered and his fingers cascades through the tiny hairs on its head, “Please, bub? Your uncles are just stupid. Daddy’s coming soon.”

 

He carried and cuddled, swayed and swung but his baby boy still didn't stop. Harry was about to ring the doctor, in fear that something was wrong when his life just came to a halt.

 

The front door burst open and a stretcher was brought into the room and Harry’s immediate reaction was a shocked gasp and a small, “ _no._ ”

 

Liam and Niall were right behind the nurses who pulled the covered body in, untucked and covered by a white blanket. Harry’s jaw dropped, baby that continued to cry held to his chest, and saw both Liam and Niall crying harder than before.

 

“W-What is this.” Harry asked, unsettled and in denial, “What the hell is this? My baby doesn't need to see this, what the _fuck_ is this?”

 

The nurses left the room and just three living men and a baby was left with the covered body.

 

“I don't like this game anymore.” Harry coughed out, he couldn't cry. Why was he crying? Louis’ okay, he’s okay. This was someone else under there, but why was he crying now?

 

“Harry, Harry it’s Louis.” Niall broke in, “T-They asked if you wanted to see him one more time before they take him away-”

 

“Bloody hell, Niall. What do you mean last time? He’s on his way here to see his baby,” Harry sobbed out, “He’s _okay._ Louis’ _okay_.”

 

“Harry-”

 

“No, _no_. Take that- that body away. It isn't Louis why should I see it?”

 

Liam sighed, “Harry please-”

 

“If Louis’ late please just call him and tell him I won't be mad. Please just tell him to come in I promise I'm not mad, _please_.” Harry begged, “I'm not angry, I swear.”

 

Niall and Liam tried to hold their ground, but the way Harry constantly denied the situation had them going into a messy frenzy, “Harry _fuck_ listen, he’s _gone_ -”

 

“NO! _NO!_ ” Harry screamed and made sure to mind that his baby was still crying against his chest, “Get the _fuck-_ ” but his words were shot back when Liam ran up and tugged down the white blanket to unveil a very, very broken and dead-

 

“ _LOUIS._ ” Harry gave out a loud, piercing cry as a hurricane of truth slapped over him, “ _No no no no no_.”

 

“Harry-”

 

“ _No no no no no no. That's not him. No no no-_ ” Harry was going to hyperventilate at this point and Niall made sure to hold onto him, even though he tried to fight and Liam went to take a hold of the baby that continued to cry.

 

“Harry, Harry! You're hyperventilating!”

 

But Harry couldn't hear, his mind was screaming _Louis._ The last thing he heard were doctors shouting and a baby’s crying before it all went black.

 

➖

 

“He passed out,” Niall stated.

 

Both Liam and Niall were kicked out of the room when doctors rushed in as soon as Harry’s heart monitor spiked up.

 

“He just saw his dead husband, what did you expect?” Liam asked, “He- He’s probably in shock.”

 

“I don't know- I don't know what to fucking do. How do we, _fuck_ , Harry’s going to be alone now and- and the poor little one never got to see his dad, shit.” Niall pressed the end of his hands against his eyes.

 

“He’s not alone, Niall. We’re here, his family, and like Louis always says. Close or far, he’ll never leave Harry’s side.” Liam hugged Niall in and cried alongside.

 

➖

 

Harry slept for who knows how long, but the sound of another cry pierced through the room and he was wide awake now with little movement made.

 

Louis is… Louis’ dead

 

It sounds so, unreal. Like some kind of sick fantasy film. The thought of it seemed like a nasty joke, a terrible one, but-

 

“ _L_ _ouis_ ,” Harry whispered.

 

He got up again and groaned at the little bit of pain at his stomach and saw his baby boy kicking and crying harder than before and Harry felt like crying all over again when just a couple feet away from both of them was Louis’ _corpse_.

 

Harry was quiet and made his way off the bed to gather his baby into his arms, “Shh. Baby, baby please you'll wake your Daddy up. He’s sleeping I promise.”

 

However. the child continued to cry.

 

Harry didn't want to cry he really didn't, but his knees wanted to crash to the floor as soon as he turned to see Louis’ cold body. He walked closer, squirming little baby in his arms as he stepped to the side and sat near Louis’ body.

 

“I-It’s a boy.” He whispered, “It’s a boy, Louis. _Our_ baby boy. He’s like you, kept kicking before he came out and won't stop crying either, stubborn on the first day.”

 

Harry held his child close and didn't know what to do because he just couldn't stop _crying_ , but-

 

“He’s really small, too.” Harry mumbled and pulled on Louis’ limp arm, moved it to the side to have some space, “He’s so tiny,” then placed the crying boy down into the crevice of Louis’ arm.

 

 _That's_ when his eyes swelled and Harry began to cry harder than before because the moment he placed their baby down into Louis’ dead arms, the piercing cries fell and all that was left were a few sniffles.

 

“ _I can't_ .” Harry choked as he spoke, “Louis _wake_ up. You can't be gone we made a baby together our _first_ baby, Louis. Lou, Lou please you need to see him. He stopped crying as soon as I put him in your arms, Lou _please._ ” Harry begged now, practically pushed on Louis’ bandaged chest, but was left with no response.

 

“This, this isn't _fair_ . You said- you're supposed to be laughing at me, telling me I was wrong that it _is_ a baby boy and we’re going to be making our bedroom blue and- and then I was going to get mad and- and pretend to be angry while you're asking me to “lighten up” then laugh at me again.” He cried harder and wiped his cheeks as his baby stayed quiet and glanced back at him from his position, “You promised that- that you'll teach him to play footie and bother Niall and Liam, you promised to watch scary movies with him and fight monsters, you- you _promised_ . You can't just _leave_ me like this. Louis what happened to your promises?”

 

Still, no response.

 

Harry felt as though his heart was torn from his chest, battered into a mix of sorrow, “Y-You’re so cold Louis, why are you so cold?” He asked and took one of the dead man’s hands, “Please wake up Louis, wake up our baby’s here. He’s right here and he wants to be held by his daddy. Louis please, _please_ .” Maybe he was going a little mad, but he kissed the little cuts and scrapes over Louis’ cheeks, “You’re a daddy, Louis. You can't just leave me, leave _us_ . Louis look at your baby, wake _up._ ”

 

Louis’ hands were still cold and when Harry kissed his lips, they were unmoved and lifeless, “Louis I love you, _I need you_.”

 

But Louis’ gone.

 

 _He’s gone_.

 

_Louis’ gone._

.

.

.

 

On May 7th, 2016 a new baby boy was brought into the world, healthy and vibrant, by the name Mason Edward Tomlinson.

  
On May 7th, 2016 a life was taken away, cold and mercilessly, by the name Louis William Tomlinson.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter: @harryonmen. Leave kudos, comments, and whatnot. I write when I feel like I'm in the mood so feel free to throw prompts.


End file.
